Alfred's Journey
by The Conquerors
Summary: When the nations discover some islands they send the only person for the job or the only one who voluntered. Once the pokemon world get's a taste of America and his "Pokemon" it will never be the same again. EMBRACE THE INSANITY!
1. Pallet Town

**Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia or pokemon.**

It was a peaceful day in pallet town. Prof. Oak had just given out the three starters and given out his squrtle to his grandson and given a Pikachu to a boy named Ash who was exceptionally late.

However he didn't know that a fifth person was going to start on a journey. Alfred sat on the front deck of a boat looking out on the upcoming town. In the last meeting of the nations they discovered a group of small islands in the pacific ocean and wanted to send someone to investigate it and explore it. For this expedition they gave them self's human names in order to blend in.

Japan discovered that the main sport on these islands is battling with strange creature in order to win fame in some sort of competition. After America heard this he volunteered to explore mostly for the fame part. Japan designed a ball like the ones they use on the islands for one of the other nations to be disguised as one of these creatures and travel inside it.

China was chosen to go with America and investigate as his creature (he had taken special training for this task). Alfred was told that the others would meet up with him on the island.

The boat docked and Alfred walked off and saw a sign labeled Pallet town. He looked down on a piece of paper he had and it showed an old man in his sixties in a lab coat. "All right to get started I'm supposed to meet this guy." America put the paper in the pocket of his jacket and tapped the red and white ball on his belt.

"How ya doing in there China?"There was a bright flash from the ball and China appeared in front of him.

"Pretty good Aru. Japan made them roomy and stocked them with food and water and I can hear what's going on the outside. I'm ready for any of these fights Aru.""

"Good now lets go see this professor guy." China nodded his head and the light came out of the ball and sucked him back .

Prof. Oak was in his lab at his desk when the door was suddenly thrust open.

He turned around to see a young man in glasses standing there.

"Who are you?"

"My names Alfred Jones and I'm here to get my journey of fame started."

"Well I'm sorry but your to late all the other starter pokemon are gone." Said Oak rather irritated.

_Pokemon so that's what there called thought Alfred._

"Well that's okay I have my own pokemon!" Said Alfred triumphantly. He threw his poke ball in the air and shouted "Go China!" China materialized in front and shouted "Aru."

Professor. Oak jumped back in surprise at this."T-That's not a pokemon."

"Of course he is and you can't prove otherwise."

"Oh yeah ." Prof. Oaktook out a red game boy like device.

"This is the pokedex it has information on every pokemon in existence and if that's really a pokemon it will have data on it."

_Oh crap I hope China in convincing enough to trick that machine._ Thought Alfred. Prof .Oak opened up the pokedex and pointed it at china. The screen lit up and surprisingly gave information on him.

_China The industrial Pokemon. Type Steel/Poison. Abllity Bootleg- China might use the other pokemon's item. This pokemon is said to have been around for four thousand years. It uses cooking utensil to fight against enemies. It also uses poison based attacks to hurt it's enemies in battle. Since it's been around so long some have claimed it to be immortal. Attacks Wok Smash-Steel, Smog-Poison, Karate Chop-Fighting, Manufacturing-Steel_

Oak then put the pokedex away.

"all right. Sorry I didn't believe you it's just that I've never seen a pokemon like this before and I'm the leading authority on pokemon but there's many things we yet to learn."

"Yeah yeah whatever can we just get on with it please." Alfred said. Prof. Oak a little annoyed handed Alfred a trainer license and a pokedex and poke balls.

"The nearest gym is up in the north at pewter city I suggest you go there."

"Thanks man. Now to fame and fortune!" Alfred pointed dramatically up in the air and China returned to his poke ball. He walked out of the lab and torward route one

**America/Alfreds first battle is in the next chapter and more nations will appear as pokemon.**


	2. Rival battle

Alfred walked until he reached a open feild with a sign that said route 1. China poped out his pokeball and looked around.

"Can I stay out for the remainder of our exploration aru?" Asked China

"I don't know do pokemon stay out of there pokeballs usally?"

The pokedex turned on and gave an aswer to Alfred's question.

_Some pokemon may choose to walk around outside with their trainer instead of staying in the pokeball however it is recomended that only one stays out._

"All right then you can stay out just try to act like a pokemon."

They heard a rustling in the grass. It sounded like a large creature and the grass was shaking violently.

"China use karate chop in thet grass!" Said America while pointing dramaticaly. China jumped towards the grass but before he could use the move Italy poped out from the grass with his hands folded together in front of him like in the first episode of Hetalia.

"Oh please don't kill me. I'll give you all of my money!" Italy screamed. China backed away and turned to America.

"Hey it's us." Said America.

Italy looked at the both of them and his frown turned into big smile.

"Oh it's you guys. Germany and I were coming to meet up with you but we were we can explore together and find Germany."

"All right just get into this pokeball." Said America as he took out a pokeball. Italy tapped it and went inside it.

America was running full speed down the path torwards Viridian city when he smacked into a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Hey watch were your going." Said the boy

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Alfred Jones the hero."

"Hero huh? Let's see how well you do in a battle I'm Gary Oak by the way."

Gary sent out his only pokemon.

"Go squritle!" The tiny turtle pokemon appeared on the battle feild.

"China I choose you!" China shouted aru and jumped on the feild.

"What thats a pokemon?" asked Gary

"Of course he is, now let me show the greatness of my team. China use wok smash."

"Use what?" Gary questioned from never hearing this move but he was to late. China ran across the battle feild and hit Squritle over the head with a wok.

"Squritle use water gun!" Squritle shot water from it's mouth blowing China across the battle feild.

"China are you okay?" Asked a worried America. China nodded and shouted "Aru."

"All right China use karate chop!" China ran to squritle and lifted his hand menacingly.

"Squritle use withdraw." Squritle hide into it's shell just as China's hand came down. China's hand hit squritle's hard shell and he recoiled in pain.

"China return!" China lept back to America.

"Go Italy!"

"Paaaasssstttaaaaa!" shouted Italy as he was sent out.

"What pokemon is that?" Said Gary as he took out his pokedex and pointed it at Italy.

_Italy the coward pokemon. Abllity-Run Away. Type Normal. This pokemon is known for it's caring and gentle attitude and great art work but it's extremely cowardly. It is related closley to the pokemon Romano however the two don't share a close bond. It's rumored to also be related to the lengendary pokemon Rome.  
>Attacks- White Flag normal- Renaissance normal- Pasta normal- Cheer normal.<em>

"Wow you must be really stupid to send out a pokemon like this to battle me."

"Hey I beleive in my friends and we'll show you!" Shouted America angry at Gary for insulting his friends.

"Squritle use tackle." Squritle ran at the panicking Italy. Italy started to give an altered version of the plea he gave Germany to squritle.

"Don't hit I don't want to die you probally have relatives that know me! Please I'm a virgin you wouldn,t kill a virgin would you? Why do you think we make virgin olive oil please I don't want to diiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!". All that came out though to Gary's ears was pasta pasta paasstaaaa (Japan made sure that if the nations tried to talk only Alfred would understand them and anyone else would just hear there call). Gary was not as merciful as Germany though (Ironic huh) and squritle hit Italy straight in the stomach.

"Italy use Renaissance." Italy nodded and took out an easel and paint and started painting a picture.

"Squritle use tackle again." Squritle began charging at Italy but Italy turned the picture around showing him and squritle playing in a feild. Squritle looked at the picture then at Italy then his eyes turned into swirls.

"Oh no now my Squritles confused." Said Gary

"Now's my chance Italy return China I choose you...again!" Italy returned back to his pokeball and China jumped back out.

"Now China use manufacturing." China shouted "Aru." and ran towards the confused Squritle.

"Squritle use withdraw." Squritle went back into his shell and Gary smirked but that smirk soon vanished when China took out a giant stamp and stamped Squritles shell so that it had **Made in China **written on it's shell.

What did that do Gary wondered but his question was soon answered. Squritle glowed green and the light from squritle traveled to China and enveoped him healing up China and hurting squritle.

"Now China finish this with wok smash!" China ran up to squritle and hit him with his wok knocking squritle out.

"No squritle!" Gary cried and returned squritle.

"Thats what you get when you mess with the hero and his friends!" Said America. Gary handed Alfred his prize money.

"Now onward for our first gym badge!" shouted America as he and China walked away.

"What a weird guy and his pokemon look like normal humans." Thought Gary whose ego was deflated by about 20%.

**As the story progresses I'll add more nations as pokemon. Also China will stay out of his pokeball and follow Alfred around like Ash and Pikachu. There was also some foreshadowing in this chapter if you can see it your a genius and give yourself a cookie. A special thank you to Windalchemist001 becuase I was about to delete this story until I read your review. you just saved this story.**


	3. Viridian city and Forest

Officer Jenny was helping the local Nurse Joy help clean up the pokemon center. It turns out some weird group tried to steal all the pokemon from the center, but they were stopped by a kid and his pikachu and some red headed girl.

As she was cleaning she hoped that nothing or no one strange would show up today again. This hope was crushed when she thought she heard laughing from a megaphone and it was coming from outside.

She stepped out and saw a large crowd gathered around the pokemart.

"What's going on?" She demanded from a women from the crowd.

"Theres some strange guy on the roof making some sort of announcement." Officer Jenny looked up and saw Alfred standing with China on the roof of the pokemart doing his heroic laugh into a megaphone.

"Citizens of Viridian city you no longer have to be afraid! I will find the ones responsible for destroying your hospital and bring them to justice becuase I'm the hero!"

After this Alfred and China jumped off the building landed safely on the ground and ran towards the gym.

Officer Jenny walked back to her house massaging her temples. "I'm going to take a break until all these weirdos go away." She said.

"What do you mean the gym leaders not here?" Said Alfred in a shocked voice. He was talking to an old man next to the gym door.

"Yes he hasn't been in this gym for a long time. I suggest you go to pewter city and challenge the gym leader there."

"Then thats where I'll go come on China." Alfred and China walked towards the Viridian forest.

Alfred walked around the forest confused with his map to his face.

"It says here it's easy to get lost in the forest." Said Alfred before looking up and realizing he was lost.

"Well I don't need to worry the hero always finds his way!" America started doing his triumphiant laugh when he was distracted by something coming down the path.

"Whoa what is that thing? It might be one of those hospital raiders from the city. I'll show them." America picked up a heavy rock and threw it down the path at the figure.

Canada was walking through the forest looking for America. He got seperated from the other nations (not that they noticed him or that he was seperated from them) and decided to look for America in this forest.

"I hope that I find America soon I don't like being alone even though no one notices me."

"Who are you?" Asked the polar bear he carries around.

"I'm Canada. Why can't you remember me? It's not like any else hold you."

Canada looked down the path and saw America and China down it.

"Hey theres America and China I found them." He ran towards them trying to get their attention. "Hey guys over hear!" He yelled to as he ran to them but midway down the path he was hit square in the face by the rock America threw.

"Hey it's Canada." Said America

"Who?" Asked China

America flipped open the pokedex to scan the unconscious Canada.

_No data found_.

Said the red machine.

"Hey that's not fair I'm a pokemon to." Canada took out a card that Japan gave all the nations telling them what type of pokemon they were, there attacks, etc.

"It says here I'm Canada the forgotten pokemon. My types are Ghost and Ice. My ability is ignored." Canada started to cry a little when he saw the name of his ability then he continued to read the card. "It says what my ability does is that the other pokemon might not attack me becuase they forget I'm there." He cried again this time harder. "My attacks are Ice beam, and Shadow sneak.

"All right go pokeball!" Alfred said as he threw the pokeball towards the crying Canada. It sucked Canada in and wiggled five times before clicking close.

China turned around becuase he heard something in the woods. "Aru?" He said before a kid wearing a samurai costume jumped out.

"You there are you one of the trainers of pallet down?" He asked pointing the sword at Alfreds nose.

"Yeah I came from pallet town, why do you want to know?" The kid pointed the sword away from Alfred's nose and spoke.

"I battled almost every trainer that came out of pallet. The one with the Charmander, the one with the bulbasaur, the one with the squritle, and the one with the Pikachu. Now theres only one trainer left to battle the one with the pokemon named China.

"All right let's battle but seriously who are you?"

"I am the samurai." Alfred started laughing at this.

"Whats so funny about that?" Asked the kid angrily. He was answered by Alfred taking the sword away from him.

"Well for one thing you threatened me with this plastic sword." Alfred bent it to show it was bendable plastic.

"It's a sacred sword passed down through generations in my family." Said the Samurai

"It has made in China written on the hilt." Alfred pointed out.

This made the samurai get angrier.

"Just give me back the sword and battle!"

"All right China I choose you!" China shouted "Aru!" and jumped on the battle field.

"Go pinsir!" Shouted the samurai as the stag beetle pokemon was sent out.

"I'll take the first move." Said the Samurai

"Pinsir use Vice grip." Pinsir ran at China with the two horns on his head open.

"China use Smog!" China took out a minature factory and put it in the palm his hand. It blew purple smog out of it's smoke stack that hit pinsir in the face. Pinsir staggered back after getting hit with the cloud.

"Pinsir retaliate with strength." Pinsir shook of the smog and ran towards China punching him in the chest and knocking him into a tree.

"China are you okay?" Asked Alfred. China got up weakly nodded his head and said "Aru."

"China return." China jumped back to Alfred to rest for a little while.

"What am I going to do? The only other pokemon I have is Italy and he's not good at fighting." Alfred said to himself. Canada popped out of his pokeball after hearing this.

"What do you mean? I can fight!" He said.

"Oh right I forgot I had you. Canada go." Canada jumped enthusiasticaly on the field happy that he was the center of attention for once.

"Pinsir use X-scissor!" Pinsir ran towards Canada with his two horns on his head glowing.

"Canada use Ice beam!" The bear that Canada was holding opened it's mouth shooting out a blue beam that froze pinsir solid.

"Pinsir no." Said the Samurai as the ice broke and Pinsir had swirls in his eyes.

"Pinsir return." Pinsir was sucked back into it's ball

"Canada come back. China I choose you again!" Canada returned to his pokeball and China came back out to battle.

"You are a great trainer but my next pokemon will be your destruction." Said the Samurai

"Oh no. I hope Chinas prepared for it."

"Go metapod!" Metapod popped out of his ball and stood motionless on the battle.

"Thats your pokemon." Asked Alfred.

"Yes my metapod will defeat your entire-"

"China use Wok Smash." China ran up to Metapod and hit it into a tree knocking it out. The Samurai was quiet and handed Alfred his prize money.

"Yes the hero wins again come on China." Said Alfred as he China walked towards pewter city.


	4. Pewter city

Alfred steped out of Viridian forest. It took some time but he finally managed to get out. He and China saw the city in the distance and ran toward it. They stopped when they got to a sudden drop in the road.

There was a ladder going down this sudden ditch and Alfred and China climbed down it. In the ditch there a bucnh of rocks on shelf with prie tags even a few boulders on the ground had price tags.

"Who the hell would try sell rocks?" Asked Alfred.

"Pewter city is grey like stone." Said a gruff voice behind them. They turned around to see a man sitting near a boulder with his head down so you couldn't see his eyes.

"That's great and all but who are you?" Asked Alfred.

"I'm Flint a man who likes stones." He said.

"Are you a hobo?" Flint's serious face disappeared.

"What? No!"

"All right then the heros off to challenge the gym!" Alfred yelled.

"Then you should know huh?" Flint looked up and saw that Alfred was already gone.

Alfred just came out of the pokemon center after healing his "Pokemon". He was turning around the corner of the building when a kid ran in to him. They fell down rubbing their heads.

"Ow that hurt." Alfred said. He opened his eyes and saw that the kid had one of his pokemon outside his pokeball to and it was a Pikachu.

Alfred got up put out his hand and helped the boy up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My names Ash Ketchum mister." He said.

"And who are you?" Alfred pointed his thumb to himself and China put an American flag behind him for dramatic effect.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones the hero and soon to be greatest pokemon trainer!"

Ash looked at him and smirked.

"Well to bad becuase I'm going to be the greatest pokemon trainer and be a greater hero."

"Yeah right my sidekick is way better China I choose you." China jumped in front of America while America put a Chinese flag behind him also for dramatic effect.

"Where are getting all these flags?" Asked Ash

"Never mind that. China show Ash anyone of your attacks!" China shouted "Aru!" and threw his Ladle in a random direction.

"Finally my first gym badge." Said Gary walking out of the Pewter gym holding the boulder badge up into the sky.

"And I'm one step closer to becoming a pokemon master then Ash or that werid Alfred guy." Just as he finished saying that China ladle flew by hitting him on the head with a clang and knocking Gary to the ground.

The ladle came back to China who caught it skillfully in his hand. The pokedex started beeping Alfred took it out and opened it.

_China has learned the new attack bomerang.  
><em>

"Awesome!' Said Alfred closing the pokedex.

"My pokemon learned a new move to show how great we are let's see yours do that."

"Alrigh then Pikachu try a thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu nodded his head and shot a thunderbolt out of his body with a large "Chuuu!" This thunderbolt went in the same direction of China's ladel.

"What just hit me?" Said Gary sitting up rubbing his head. He stood up all the way before getting hit by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Whhyyyyy meeeeee?" He said before falling over again. (In case you haven't noticed I don't like Gary)

"Ash there you are!" Came a an angry and somewhat screechy voice.

"Oh hi Misty."

"I thought you were going to challenge Brock what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the gym when I ran into this guy here." He pointed to Alfred. Misty looked at the new trainer Ash ran into.

"Who is he?" She asked. Alfred pointed his thumb to himself while China put the American flag behind him again.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones the hero!"

"And I thought Ash was weird." She whispered to herself.

"Any way we should get to the gym for your rematch Ash."

"Hey wait can you guys show me to the gym I want to challenge it too."

"All rightcome on!" Said Ash. As they were walking they saw Gary being carried away on a stretcher with a lump on his head and black like he was hit by lightning.

"What happened to him?" Asked Misty Ash and Alfred looked at each other.

"Absolutley nothing Misty let's get going." Ash said pushing Misty away from the scene.

"Ash do you think there's anything werid about Alfred?"

"No, what do you mean Misty?"

"Well his one pokemon looks exactly like a human. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

"No I just thought that China was a new pokemon."

"How much off an idiot can you be!" Misty yelled in inhumane volumes at Ash. As Ash and Misty were arguing China went up to Alfred and whispered to him.

"We should be carefull. That red headed girl suspect us. And she scares me."

"Don't worry the plans of heroes are never figured out!...But that girl does scare me."

They walked into the gym and saw Brock sitting across the feild of stones.

"Brock I"m here to-" But Alfred interrupted him.

"The hero is here to challenge you to a gym battle!" Alfred yelled triumphantly.

"Hey why do you get to go first?" Ash asked/yelled.

"Because...I'm the hero."

Brock jumped on the battle feild.

"All right then let's start. Geodude I choose you! Geodude came out on the feild. "Geo." It said.

"Go Italy!" Alfred threw Italy's pokeball making a bright beam come from it sending Italy out.

"Paaassttaaaaa!" He said as he came out.

"See another one of his pokemon looks human." Misty pointed out. She was sitting next Ash on a bench on the sidelines.

"Oh cool another pokemon I haven't seen before!" Ash said excited. Misty hit him over the head with her mallet.

"Why are you such an idiot and don't see anything wrong with his pokemon?"

**Epic gym leader music from Firered and Leafgreen should start.**

"Geodud use Tackle!" Brock commanded. Geodude started to hover over to Italy. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Italy as Geodude chased him back and forth trying to hit him.

"Italy use cheer!" Italy started to cheer bringing moral support to the rest Alfreds pokemon. _Allies defense rose._ Said a text box in the pokedex.

While Italy was cheering Geodude hit Italy with tackle knocking him down.

"Italy use White flag!" Italy stood up and waved his white flag making his pokeball automatically summon him back.

"I don't want to use China yet. Japan told me that ground types are good against steel and poison types like China but I don't have any other pokemon." America said to himself.

Canada popped out of his pokeball.

"You forgot about me. My ice type is effective against ground."

"Oh yeah I forgot I had you. Go Canada." Canada jumped on the feild depressed that he was forgotten.

"Your smart to send out an ice type against my Geodudes Ground type but you forgot one thing. He's also rock type which is strong against ice. Geodude use Rock throw!"

Geodude threw some rocks at Canada hitting him square in the face. "Not again!" He said as fell down.

_It's super effective. _

"Canada use Ice beam." Canada got back up and the polar bear he carries ( I can't remember it's name) shot a blue beam at Geodude hitting it and knocking it back into a wall.

It's_ super effective._

"Geodude are you okay?" Geodue came out of the smoke put his arms over his head and shouted "Dude!"

"All right then Geodude use Rock throw again!" But instead of throwing rocks it stood there and looked around for it's target it couldn't find.

_Canada's ability ignored has been activated._

"Great nows my chance! Canada use Ice beam!" Canada's bear shot out another ice beam hitting the Geodude still looking for Canada and knocking it out.

"Oh no Geodude return." A red beam enveloped Geodude bringing it back.

"Go onix!" The rock snake pokemon came out of it's pokeball and looked menacingly at Canada."

"Canada return!" Canada was brought back to his pokeball.

"China I choose you!" China jumped on the battle feild with a _Hello Kitty _doll.

"When did it get that?" Asked Ash.

"I have no idea." Misty Said doing a face palm becuase no one else thought that Alfred's pokemon was a little strange.

"Onix use rock throw!"

"Dodge it China!" China doged the rocks but they made some of the dirt come off of the ground and go on China's doll. China looked at the doll and tears formed in his eyes.

"Ayiah!" He shouted. He started to hit Onix over the head with the doll like he did to boss sometimes.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" He shouted while continuing to beat Onix with it. Onix fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Onix return!" Said Brock.

"Hahaha we did a good job everybody." America said to all his pokemon. Brock went over to America and handed him the boulder badge.

"Take this as the offical pokemon leauge badge."

"Wow thanks! We got the Boulder badge everybody!" America yelled as the other nations cheered.

"Great job Alfred. Do you want to watch my battle next?" Asked Ash.

"Sorry but I can't. I should heal up my pokemon first."

"All right."

Later that day Alfred walked out of the pokemon center and saw Ash.

"Hey Alfred look I got the Boulder badge." Ash held it out in front of him triumphantly.

"Great job. Maybe even one day you'll be a hero almost as great as me. Well I"m off. The hero as more work to do" Alfred and China ran towards route three.

What a strange person Misty thought in her head.

Alfred and China were walking down route three when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Alfred!" Ash called out.

"Do you want to travel with me, Brock, and Misty?" Alfred thought about this for a minuet.

"Maybe? I want to travel alone for a little while okay."

"Okay."Ash said sadly

"Well I hope to see you again and if you need a hero just call me!" Alfred Said before running down the path with China.


	5. The hero VS Team Rocket

**A tribute to the hetalia clip that inspired this story.**

Alfred and China were starting to climb .

"Do you think we'll ever see those kids again aru?" Asked China

"I'm sure we'll see them again. That kid with the Pikachu has the spirt of a true hero just like me. Though he'll never be as great of a hero as me, maybe he can be my sidekick." Alfred checked his map of that had all the tunnel maps and tourist attractions.

"It says here that at night a pokemon named Cleafariy comes out but there're hardly ever seen. Let's sleep during the day and look around at night for it."

Alfred and China set up and camp and slept till night. Alfred woke up and looked at the sky and saw it was full of stars.

"China wake up. It's time." China woke up rubbing his eyes then the two went into a couple of bushes. Alfed was looking through some binoculars for Cleafairy.

"Where are the Clefairy?" Said Alfred. He looked through the bionoculars again and saw a strange group sliding down on a sled with a giant rock on the sled.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred yelled.

Let's go look and see aru." They followed the path that the sled made down the moutain. They followed the groves in the road that it made until they ended over a cliff.

"They must have fallen off aru."

"I wonder if their dead."

"Team Rocket give back that moon stone!" Yelled a familar voice from the bottom of the cliff. Alfred and China looked down over the edge and saw Ash and his friends yelling at the group with the giant rock who were apparently called Team Rocket.

"America that group are the ones that attacked the pokemon center in Viridian city according to this wanted poster aru." China said holding up a wanted poster that Alfred took with him to find the villans that attacked the Viridian pokemon center. It had Jessie and James faces on it.

"Not a chance twerp!" Jessie said.

"Go Ekans"

"Go Koffing!" James said. Ekans and Koffing both came out onto the battle feild.

"Looks like they need a heroes help!" Saild Alfred heroically.

"All right Pikachu let's-" Ash started but was cut off by epic heroic laughter from the top of the cliff. Team Rocket and Ash's friends looked up to see Alfred and China.

"Alfred?" Ash said confused.

"Who is this twerp?" Jessie demanded in an agry tone. Alfred still stood heroically on the cliff.

"Listen to me in my total hero voice guys! China I choose you!"

"Aru!" China shouted as he lept from the top of the cliff and landed in front of Team Rocket.

"Let's beat this twerp Ekans us poison sting!" Ekans shot out purple needles from it's mouth straight at China.

"China block with your wok and no rhyme was intended!" China put his wok in the path of the darts blocking them and making them fall to the ground.

"Koffing use sludge!" James commanded. "Koffing!" It said before hurling a purple sludge at China.

"Wait I just remembered something. China don't dodge or block that sludge!" Said Alfred.

"Wait what's he doing?" Ash said concerned. The sludge hit China but it didn't hurt him. In fact he shook it off of him like how a dog shakes water off when it's wet.

"China's steel type means that posion types have no effect on him. Now China use boomerang." China threw his ladle and it went in an arc path hitting Ekans and Koffing on the head before returning back to China.

"Whoare you?" James asked worried.

"I'm Alfred the hero, and I'm here to stop villans like you. Now China return. Your going to see my next amazingly amazing friend and pokemon. Go Italy!"

Italy popped out saying. "Paaaasssstaaaaaa!"

"Ekans use bite!" Ekans lept at Italy with it's mouth open. It clamped on Italy's head making him scream in terror. "Aaaaahhh! A big prple snake thing bit me on the head! Get it off! gre it off!" He screamed of course everyone else just heard him screaming pasta.

"Italy use Pasta." Italy stopped screaming once Alfred said that and pulled a plate of Pasta out of no where and started eating it healing him up. Ekans let go of Italy's head when it saw the pasta.

"Here you go have some pasta." Said Italy speaking pokemon to Ekans. Ekans was suprised at this but started to eat the pasta anyway, even Koffing hovered over and started eating.

"No no stop eating pasta this instant!" Screamed Jessie angrily.

"You to Koffing stop eating even though it is probally delicious." Said James.

"Alfed sure has an unique battling style doesn't he?" Ash asked with a giant sweat drop on his head

"Yeah." Misty agreed also with a giant sweat drop.

"Now's my chance while their distracted. Italy return! Go Canada!" Italy was sucked back into his pokeball and Canada poped out.

"I'm Canada." He said in his whispery voice. Ekans and Koffing glared at the new pokemon in front of them.

"Canada I want to try a new tactic talk to them about your self!" Alfred commanded.

"Oh all right." Canada said with uncertainty. He walked over to Ekans and Koffing and started telling them about himself. " Hi I'm Canada. I'm the second biggest country in the world, my flag is a maple leaf, blah, blah, blah-" He continued on. Ekans and Koffings eyes began to droop.

"Yes it's working Canada keep talking." Canada kept going on eyes closed with pride. "And that's all about me!" He finished but then he heard snoring. He opened his eyes to find Ekans and Koffing asleep.

"Great now Canada use Ice beam!" Canada angrily picked up his bear and aimed it at Ekans and Koffing. "Take this use jerks!" He said in an angry whisper as the Ice beam shot at Ekans and Koffing. They went flying hitting Team Rocket and causing an explosion of dust and sending Team Rocket blasting off saying "Looks like were blasting off again!"

"Canada return!" Canada returned to his pokeball.

"Hey thanks for dealing with Team Rocket for us Alfred." Ash said.

"No problem for the _hero._" China put an American flag behind him again for dramtic affect.

"Hey want to met my new friend Prof. Cosmo and the Cleafariy?"

"No my pokemon and I should get a head start getting to our next gym challenge. The map say's it's in Curelan city, but if you catch one show me."

"All right Alfred bye!" The group waved goodbye to him then Alfred left for his next gym.

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked Misty who had a worried look on her face.

"Oh. Nothing Ash." She said putting up a fake smile.


	6. The navel battle of Cerulean City

Alfred and China finally got off Mt. Moon and arrived at route 3.

"I hope the others are okay aru." Alfred looked at China with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've gone a long time now on this journey with out metting any of the others. I hope there okay aru."

"Don't worry. I'm sure there all right!" America said cheerfully to China. It lifted China's mood and he smiled.

"Now let's go do heroic stuff." They ran down the hills of route three before stopping at a stream.

"Hey China didn't Japan say we could also find pokemon by fishing in streams,lakes, rivers, and oceans?"

"Yes he did aru."

"Well let's see what we can find some us in this stream then." Alfred looked into his pockets on his jacket that defied the laws of space looking for a fishing rod.

"Remember you can use different rods to find different pokemon aru."

"I know. Ha here it is." America held up the fishing rod triumphantly. Now America was given the several rods that most trainers find. The old rod, good rod, and super rod. However Prussia didn't think these would be good enough so he made his own better rod and called _The Awesome Rod_which he gave to America for his journey. ( It should also be noted that it had awesome written on the side)

America threw the_ awesome lure _of the_ awesome rod _into the stream. America and China watched the lure intently waiting for something to bite it and pull it under. Suddenly the lure went under water meaning that something was on the line.

"Whoa I got something!" America said ecstatically. He pulled hard on the rod (Of awesomness) trying to pull what ever was on the line out of the water. Instead America started to get pulled closer to the water almost falling in.

"I got you aru." China said as he grabbed America by the waist and started to pull him back from the streams bank. The two grabbed the _awesome rod_ and began to pull the it's lure out of the water. The lure came out of the water sending China and America falling back. They looked up to see the _awesome rod_ up in the air with Britain holding on to the lure. He landed face first in front of them.

"Is he all right aru?"

"I don't know." America went over and poked Britain three times on the head. Britain then got up quickly and grabbed America by his shirt collar and started shaking him back and forth.

"Where the bloody hell have you been you git! The others and I have been looking all over for you!" China went over and seperated America from Britain's grasp.

"Thanks man." He said to China "Any way I've been looking for you guys to. Where have you all been?" Britain calmed down for a minuet thinking about what happend to the others.

"Well we all arrived by sky diving off a hidden plane above what the natives call Viridian forest. When we landed we where prepared to meet you along different stops of your journey when there suddenly was an explosion. I don't know wht caused it but it knocked me unconscious. Then some git threw me in this stream."

"So you mean the others are missing?"

"Yes. Any of us you have met so far has just been by pure luck." America looked down with a sad face thinking about all the lost nations, but then his smile reappeared with the thought of a new idea.

"Well then I just gotta catch'em all!" He said heroically. (I couldn't resist having America say this)

_That idiot. _Britain thought in his head.

"Well any way let's see what the pokedex says about you." America flipped open the pokedex and aimed it at Britain giving his pokemon infromation.

_Britain the irriatable Water/Ghost. Ability Magic Gaurd-The pokemon only takes damage from attacks. This pokemon is very skillful when battling in the water. It uses it's skill in the water plush it's curses and hexes to defeat it's enemies. It can also poision pokemon with it's cooking and has a rivalry with the pokemon France. Attacks Hex-ghost, Curse-ghost, Food Poisoning-poison, Water Gun-water._

"All right Britain return!" America said as a red light shot out from a pokeball he took out sucking Britain in.

"Now let's go to Cerulean City!"

**Cuerulean City**

America and China walked into Cerulean City with America's map to his face.

"Let's find this gym so I'm one step closer to becoming the hero!"

"All right but do you know what type he or she uses aru?" America paused for a minuet thinking about what China just said.

"Actually I don't but we don't have to be afraid. The hero never loses!" America continued to walk through the city with the map right to his face as China asked more questions with concerns.

"Also about that red headed girl. She's suspicious of us do you think she might be a danger to our exploration aru."

"Look dude don't worry you have me leading you! Nothing can possibly go wrong!" China was about to say something else when a sight behind America stopped him.

"Look there's the gym aru!" He said pointing behind America. America looked behind him to see a circular building with a Dewgong sign on it with cuerulean Gym under it.

"See I told you I would get us here." America and China walked through the front doors to find them selfs in some kind of lobby.

"Hello is any one here?" His voice just echoed back to him from the empty room.

"Where is every body!" America said in his chibi form with arms shaking up and down wildly.

"Wait I think I here something aru." China looked intently down the dark hall way with a few dim lights.

America and China walked down the dark highway with China's hand to his ear to improve his hearing. He stopped when he reached a metal door.

"It's coming from here aru." They opened the doors to find bleachers filled with a roaring crowd. They were all watching some sort of performance in a giant water tank.

"What is this?" America's question was answered when he saw three girls on diving boards waving to the crowd before jumping in the water and dancing with their water Pokemon.

"I thought this was the gym aru?"

"I thought so too, maybe it's somewhere else."

America and China walked out of the stadium and looked around the gym for the gym leader. They ended up in a brightly lit hallway with aquarium tanks with water Pokemon in them attached into the wall.

"Whose there aru?" America looked straight ahead down the halllway and China was right a few voices were coming from further down the hall. The three girls from before came around the curved corner of the hallway drying off their faces and arms with towels.

"You were really great daisy."

"You were good to Violet."

"Seel Seel!" Said a seel energeticaly near there feet clapping his flippers

"Hey you three!" yelled America.

The three girls turned from each other and saw Alfred and China.

"Hey whose that guy?" Asked Lily

"He's kinda cute." Said her sister Violet. But before any of them could talk any more Alfred and China ran up to them.

"Hey do any of you know where the gym leader is?"

"Well first can you tell us who you two are?" Asked Daisy

"I'm Alfred F. Jones the hero and soon to be pokemon champion, and this is my partner slash starter Pokemon China." Alfred said Heroically as he pointed to China.

China responded with a confident "Aru!"He then saw the Seel near the sisters and his attraction to cute things took over and he went down to pet the seel's head.

"He also like's cute things."

"How...cute." Said Violet

"Alfred is that you?" Alfred, China, and the three sisters all looked in the direction of the new voice and saw a black haired kid with a Pikachu.

"Hi Ash, you were finally able to catch up with the hero." Ash ignored this comment.

"I came here to get my second gym badge just like you but I can't find the gym leader." Daisy interrupted the two from talking so she could explain about the gym leaders

"You see guys all three of us are the gym leaders."

"Really." Ash said amazed.

"Yeah were the Sensation Sisters" Violet said.

"But like were so tired I think it would be easier to just give you the badge." Said Lily

"You guy's sound like my friend I mean Pokemon Poland." The four gave Alfred strange looks because they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well any way." Daisy opened her hand that had two rain drop shaped Casacade badges in it. Ash was about to grab one when he stopped himself questioning whether or not it was right to take. However Alfred had to problem and his hand shot forward when a screechy voice yelled "Stop!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Misty standing in the entrance to an other hall way.

"M-Misty what are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the sensation sisters and I'm not going to let you just take that badge." She said angrily. Alfred and Ash looked at each other and started laughing.

"Fine laugh but if you don't beat me you'll never get these badges." She took the badges right out of her sister's hand to prove her point.

America stopped laughing then looked at her seriously.

"Fine if that's how you want it the hero excepts your challenge!" This was what Misty was afraid of in the last chapter.

Alfred and Misty stood on opposite platforms at the ends of a big pool while Misty's sisters, Ash and Pikachu, and Seel sat in the bleachers.

"Het Alfre want to make a little bet?" Misty asked trying to get at Alfred's confidence

"Sure I'll except your little bet! What is it?"

"If I win you have to tell me why all of your Pokemon look like humans." China after hearing this had a look of shock and worry on his face. He knew that America would mostly likely accept this bet and actually tell her the truth if she won because that's what heroes do.

"All right your on!" Alfred yelled.

"Go staryu!" Misty yelled as she threw her pokeball making Staryu pop out and land in the water.

"Go Italy!" Italy popped out of his pokeball saying " Paaassstt-" But he stopped when he realized he was several feet over water and fell in.

"Help me. Help me! I'm drowning I'm drowning!" Italy screamed while flailing around panicking. Ash, Pikcahu, and all of misty's sisters did face palms at seeing this.

"Oh brother." Misty said also doing a face palm beforetossing Italy a life perserver. He quickly and panickly swam over to it.

"Thanks !" Italy said. Misty thought for a minuet if she rally wanted to hurt Italy.

"Staryu use tackle!" She decided her duty as a gym leader came first. Stayu started spining torward Italy as he tried to rapidly spin away.

"Save me! Save me! Save me!" Staryu hit Italy full force however when it hit him Italy grabbed on for dear life onto Staryu.

"What?" Misty said surprised.

"Thats it! Italy keep hanging on to Staryu!"

Italy made a sound that sounded like "O.k." but it was probally just screaming. Staryu shook violently trying to get Italy off of it but he still held on. Staryu started swimming rapidly through the water with Italy screaming the hole time. This screaming was so distracting to Staryu that it lost it's concentration and crashed into a wall. Italy jumped off just in time and landed on his old life persever smiling his usual happy smile while Staryu slowly peeled off the wall and it's gem started blinking.

"Oh no Staryu return." Misty said sadly.

"Hahaha The hero wins again." Alfred said doing his epic hero laugh then pointing to himself. Misty had an angry look on her face. In her mind she had to win this battle no matter what to find out why Alfred's Pokemon looked like humans.

"All right go Starmi!" Starmi came out of it's Pokeball.

"All right go Britain!" Britain popped out of his pokeball with his battle cry "You git!"

"All right Starmi use confusion!" Starmi started to glow blue as it lifted Britain up with a red glow around his body.

"What is this? Put me down! Put me down!" Britain yelled. Starmi threw him against the wall of the gym.

"Ouch!" Alfred said imagining poor Britain's pain.

"Britain use hex!" Alfred commanded and pointed. (Heroically)

"Take this you bloody git!" Britain said as he put on his dark wizard cloak and pulled out his spell book.

"Wait whats he doing?" Misty asked concerned but it was to late. Britain mumbled a few words from his spell book making a sinister blackish purple beam hit Staryu whichwas super effective.

"Starmi are you okay?" Star mi got up and shook around getting ready.

"All right Starmi use water gun!"

"Britain use your water gun to." Starmi shot gushing water out of it's mouth straight at Britain. Britain shot water his mouth to with a surpised look on his face that he could do this. The two water guns met and started fighting each other before Britain's water gun over powered Starmi's knocking it in to a wall and knocking it out.

"I-I just did that?" Britain said looking down at himself suprised that he just did that.

"Starmi return!" Misty said crestfallen that she wouldn't be figuring out Alfrd's secret.

"Britain return!" Alfred said summoning Britain back to his pokeball. Alfred stood in a heroic pose pointing to the sky doing more of his epic laugh.

"I would like to stay but the hero has to be of. Ash I hope you well in your gym battle with her and tell Brock I said hi." With that he and China epically and heroically jumped through a window and ran torwards route 24.

What a weird guy. Misty thought in her head.

"That guy was pretty strange." Said Lily

"But he was pretty heroic." Said Daisy The sel just clapped his hands together happily saying "Seel! Seel ! Seel!"

**Sorry it took me so long to update my compute hasn't been working right. Also I'm sorry if any Misty fans were offended during this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Alfred Jones and the Golden Nugget

**I think I'm becoming to obsessed with Hetalia. I just named some of my Pokemon after the nations, also BrazilianMafioso you can add the quote "With that he and China epically and heroically jumped through a window and ran towards route 24." to your wall of quotes. Also I would like to give a thanks to Bulbapedia the Pokemon wiki. Without it I wouldn't know the teams of all these trainers. Any way enjoy this chapter. **

America and China ran towards route 24 while America held his Cascade badge up to the sky and did his heroic laugh.

"We did it guy's! We got another badge! Now let's go get all eight so I can become the hero and Pokemon champion faster" America and China started running out of Cerulean when they went around the corner of the house they crashed to somebody sending both groups falling down.

"Ow what hit me?" America said in a daze rubbing his head.

"Be more careful where you're going." Said the person he just ran into. America looked ahead of him and saw it was a girl. (The girl player from _Firered_ and _Leafgreen to be exact_) America stood up held his hand up and helped her up.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones the hero." He said pointing to himself.

"And this is my starter China." China looked at the girl and gave her an "Aru!".

"I'm leaf! I...guess it's nice to meet you Alfred."

"I see your stunned. But that's expected from one seeing a hero."

"Yeah. ...So mister hero how many badges do you have?"

"Two. See how amazing they are." He opened his hand which had the boulder and cascade badge in it.

Someone watching from nearby bushes heard this and came over.

"Hey kid is that a cascade badge?" Came a voice that sounded like a mix between Smoker/thug with a little bit of New York thrown in there. He was dressed in a grey trench coat with a hat pulled over his face so the shadow hid his eyes.

"Yeah it is!" America said proud not caring that the man was most likely a rapist or a drug dealer.

"Then why don't you take the nugget bridge challenge?"

"Huh?" America asked curiously.

"You see to get through route 24 you have to go past this bridge. If you beat the five trainer you get an amazing prize at the end. But I'm sure it's no problem for a hero and even your little friend can help you in a double battle."

America's eyes sparkled and he was about to agree to it when China grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over.

"America do you think it's all right to accept his challenge aru? I mean look at him he's wearing a trench coat, and he has a hat to hide his face, usually people avoid thugs like him aru."

"Don't worry dude we'll be fine." He turned back around and face the man.

"All right the hero and his sidekick accept your challenge." America said pointing to Leaf at sidekick.

"Wait! When did I become your sidekick!" Leaf yelled at Alfred while shaking her fist at him. But before Alfred could reply the suspicious man cut him off.

"Great I'll be waiting for you two at the end of the bridge." He said darkly

"All right let's go everybody!" America said enthusiastically as China followed and Leaf sighed and also followed him.

America, Leaf, and China stepped on the bridge when a random bug catcher came up to them and challenged them to a battle.

**Trainer Battle 1**

"Go Weedle and Caterpie!" The bug catcher threw his poke ball making a Weedle and Caterpie come out.

"Weedle!" It said as it popped out.

"China I choose you!" China jumped in front of America and prepared for battle.

"Bulbasaur go!" Leaf yelled. Bulbasaur came out right next to China.

"Weedle use poison sting and Caterpie use string shot!" Commanded the bug catcher. Weedle shot purple barbs right at China and Caterpie shot some web like string at Bulbasaur.

"China use boomerang!" China threw his ladle and it went right through the purple darts knocking them to the ground before cutting Caterpie's string.

"Great job Alfred! Now Bulbasaur use takle on caterpie." Bulbasaur got ready to tackle when Alfred gave China new orders.

"China pick up bulbasaur and throw him at Weedle and Caterpie." Before Bulbasar could use tackle and before Leaf could understand what was happening China ran up to Bulbasaur and picked him up. He then threw Bulbasaur staright at the bug catcher's pokemon. Bulbasaur shot one of his vines out and wrapped it around China's arm to a avoid being thrown but all it did was make Bulbasaur still go flying torwards Weedle and Caterpie hitting them and making them faint then returning to China safely in yo-yo fashion.

"Yeah we did it!" Alfred cheered for his pokemon and team. Leaf had a giant sweatdrop on the back of her head. Never had she seen such an unusal strategy.

**Trainer Battle 2**

"Go Pidgey and Bellsprout!" Said a lass throwing her pokeballs.

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Go Italy." Bulbasaur came out of his pokemon with a "Bulba." and Italy came out with his "Paaaassssttaaa!" When Italy came out he noticed the bulbasaur next to him and instantly went into the fetal position begging him not to hurt him.

"Wait Italy he's your friend he's not going to hurt you." After hearing this Italy calmed down and started petting Bulbasaur's head.

"Bellsprout razor leaf!" Commanded the lass. Bellsprout several very sharp spinning leafs torward Italy. Italy seeing this freaked out and hid behind Bulbasaur screaming.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip to to deflect those leafs!" Bulbasaur nodded his head and smacked each leaf extremely fast with his vines sending them to the ground. After seeing this Italy got out from behind Bulbasaur and gave him a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Your my new friend!" Italy said to Bulbasaur in pokemon talk.

"Now Italy use pasta." Italy took out a plat of pasta seemingly from nowhere and started to eat it. Pidgey and Bellsprout seeing this also went over and started eating it with him.

"Hurry! Attack while Italy has them distracted!" Alfred said to Leaf. She nodded her head.

"Bulbasaur use tackle!" Pidgey and Bellsprout where to busy eating pasta with Italy to notice Bulbasaur come up to them and tackle them. Pidgey and Bellsprout went flying and hit the side of the bridge. The lass with a sad face recalled her pokemon.

"All right! let's go beat the next one!" Alfred said excited.

**Trainer Battle 3**

"Go Sandshrew and Ekans!" The youngster threw his pokeballs making said pokemon come out.

"Go bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur came out of his pokeball and came onto the feild. Alfred thought for minuet thinking about which Pokemon he should use.

"I already used China and Italy but I don't want to use Britain yet though but I don't have any other Pokemon." Hearing this Canada came out of his pokeball

"You forgot about me."

"Oh right! I forgot I had you go Canada!" Canada walked to where Bulbasaur was on the bridge.

"Ekans use wrap!" Ekans slithered up to Canada and tried to wrap around but just went through do to his ghost type.

"Now Canada use shadow sneak." Canada disappeared (not that anyone really noticed) snuck up behind Ekans and gave it a kick.

"Now Bulbasaur use tackle!" Bulbasaur ran at the Ekans that Canada just kicked and tackled it knocking it out.

"Now Canada use ice beam." The bear that Canada holds shot out an ice beam at the very very confused Sandshrew trying to figure out what was happening. It shot it directly making it faint.

"All right! Another one gets beat by the hero!" With this said by Alfred the group walked torward the next trainer.

**Trainer Battle 4**

"Go Nidoran (boy) and Nidoran (girl)!" Said another lass. Her two Nidorans came out of their pokeballs.

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"China I choose you!" Bulbasaur and China went out to battle for their trainers.

"Nidoran use poison sting!" The girl Nidoran shot poison barbs out of her mouth straight at Bulbasaur.

"Quick China get in front of Bulbasaur!" China did what he was told and got in front Bulbasaur. The darts that were coming torward them just bounced right off China do to his steel type.

"Hey no fair. Nidoran use double kick!" The lass said with anger that Alfred's strategy stopped her attack. The boy Nidoran ran up to China jumped up kicking him in the face with one of his hind legs before kicking him again with his other hind leg.

"Aiyah!" China screamed in pain.

"Now use horn attack!" The boy Nidoran ran up to Bulbasaur jabbing him with his horn knocking Bulbasaur back a little bit.

"Bulbasaur are you okay?" Bulbasaur nodded his head and gave Leaf a "Saur."

"All right then use solar beam!" Bulbasaur began charging sunlight when suddenly Alfred got one of his _ideas_.

"China sit on top of Bulbasaur's bulb." China said "Aru!" before jumping up and landing in sitting position on Bulbasaur's bulb.

W-wait. What are you doing?"

"Just trust on this and keep charging solar beam."

"O...kay." Both the lass and Leaf were very confused as why Alfred was doing this but Leaf kept charging solar beam anyway. Suddenly Bulbasaur's bulb started glowing white. Leaf looked at Alfred to make sure it was allright to use it.

"Use it now!" Leaf nodded and commanded Bulbasaur to use solar beam. Bulbasaur used solar beam however do to China sitting on top of the bulb the solar beam became pressurized and built up great power. Due to this pressure China was shot off the bulb at high speed flying through the air straight ahead of him like a rocket. He rammed into the two Nidorans the lass sent out knocking them into the gaurd rail and making them faint but also hurting China a little as well.

"Are you okay China?" China looked up at Alfred and gave him a reassuring "Aru!"

"All right then. Let's go beat the final trainer and get that amazing prize to prove tham I'm the hero." This time they ran to the final trainer.

**Trainer Battle 5**

"Go Mankey!" Said yet another youngster.

"Good this one only has one Pokemon. Go Britain!" Birtain came out with a "You git!" Alfred then noticed that Leaf's Bulbasaur was not on the battle feild. He looked over to see her petting her tired Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur's really tired and my other Pokemon are in storage. Can you take this battle by yourself?"

"Sure. It's no problem for the hero!" Leaf and Bulbasaur sat on the side lines watching the battle.

"Mankey use Karate chop!" Mankey ran at Britain and did a karate chop and Britain that just went through him. After seeing this Alfred did some of his epic hero laugh.

"Now! Britain use water gun!" Britain opened his mouth and shot a jet of water from it. He was still shocked he could do this but not as shocked as before. The water gun hit Mankey right on the face making it's allready short temper rise to dangerous heights. It jumped up on Britain's head and started pulling his hair and hitting the sides of his head.

"Get it off! Get this bloody monkey thing off my face!" Britain screamed while shaking his head violently trying to get mankey off of it. Alfred stood there with a shocked expression on his face. For once he didn't have one of his _plans_ or _ideas_. But this was short lived.

"Britain bang your head on the gaurd rail to get that Mankey off!" Britain quickly ran to the bridge's gaurdrail and banged his head on it not hurting his head on it though because the Mankey was being hit with every smash on the gaurd rail instead of Britain. Soon the Mankey let go of Britain's head and fell to the ground with swirly eyes signaling it had fainted.

"Yeah that's all of them! Now we can collect that prize!" With that Alfred returned Britain to his pokeball and they all finally got off the bridge. They stepped of the bridge when the shady man from before jumped in front of them.

"Congratulations you have defeated all five trainers. As promised here is your prize." He handed Alfred and Leaf both a gold nugget.

"Cool! A golden nugget it's like an ancient artifact!" Alfred said happily because he loved archeology.

"Yeah now how about you join Team Rocket. Were a group dedicated to using Pokemon for evil." Alfred was shocked as to why the man was saying this.

"What! No, I won't join Team Rocket I'm a hero. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Because I am a Team Rocket member." With that the shady man took of his trench coat to reveal a Team Rocket uniform.

"Now come join us."

"NO!"

"All right then go Ekans and Zubat!" The Rocket grunt summoned his two Pokemon from their pokeballs making them materialize in front of him. Alfred was about to grab his when the Rocket grunt said something that stopped him.

"You can't win all of your Pokemon are tired from the five fights from before. Even your little friends Pokemon are tired." Alfred realized this was true. China, Canada (he noticed him for once) , and Britain were all to tired to fight from the previous five fights. Even Leaf's Bulbasaur was tired. The only Pokemon Alfred had that could fight was Italy (And we all know how that would go).

"Do you see your only option?" Asked the grunt.

"Yes."

"Well then wel-"

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Alfred said as he grabbed Leaf and China and dragged then back across the bridge to Cerulean city at high speeds.

"Hey come back here." Said the grunt angerly.

Alfred kept running as fast as he could down the bridge while dragging China and Leaf when suddenly the grunt's Ekans and Zubat jumped in front of him with the grunt behind him blocking Alfred's path.

"You have no where to run anymore." Alfred was worried at first then thought of a plan he saw on one of his favorite movies.

"Quick China do hero plan number seventeen and Leaf grab the side of the bridge." Leaf did what she was told and grabbed the side of the bridge with Alfred.

"What's he doing?" Questioned the grunt as China raise his wok over the wooden gaurd rail.

* * *

><p>It was at this time that Gary decided to walk on the Nugget Bridge. As he was walking he saw Alfred further up ahead on the bridge.<p>

"Hey it's that strange man Alfred that beat on route one with his strange Pokemon. Well I'm going to show him whose the better trainer!" Gary then ran torwards Alfred not realizing the horrible horrible mistake he just made.

* * *

><p>China smashed his wok against the wooden gaurd rail with tremendous force and then jumped to Alfred grabbing on to him as for the plan. A horizontal crack appeared right across the middle of bridge splitting it in two. The bridge still stood fine but any sudden movement mad by the grunt or his pokemon would make the bridge break in half sending him and his Pokemon to the water below while leaving Alfred and his friends be able to climb up the broken bridge to route 25 safely. All he had to do was not make any sudden movements until he could think of a plan.<p>

"Hey Alfred I challenge you to a battle!" Said a Gary rushing torwards the scene.

"Oh shi-" was all the grunt could say befor the bridge made a very loud ominous creaking noise.

"What's that Gary?" said pausing for a minuet trying to figure out what was making that creaking sound. Suddenly a the bridge broke in half. Alfred and his friends where holding on the wooden side railing so when the bridge broke they were hanging on the broken peace of bridge that was dangling off the side that lead to route 25. Gary wasn't so lucky and he fell about forty feet into the water below.

"Why does this always happen?" Gary screamed as he fell into the river below. The Rocket grunt while falling quickly pulled out his pokeballs and summoned his Pokemon back. He then grabbed on to the brocked bridge a few feet away from Alfred. Alfred and his friends didn't notice this and climbed up the cliff by using the side of the broken bridge. The grunt did the same but quietly. Soon Alfred, Leaf, and China where all at the top cliff and saw the sign that said _Route 25_.

"We finally made it!" Alfred said happily but this was short lived when the Rocket grunt came over the side of the cliff and started threatening them.

"This isn't over! no one does this to Team Rocket!" He then started to do a evil laugh. Alfred at this point decided he had enough of this guy.

**"HERO KICK!"** Alfred shouted as he did a heroic kick with such great earth shattering strength into the crotch of the Team Rocket grunt. Now scientist today agree that this kick had one tenth of the power of a Chuck Norris round house kick and it was appearent that the Rocket grunt was feeling the affects. His face turned into a grimace of pure pain and he was speechless because he was feeling to much pain for him to handle. He was then shot up in the air from the force and sent blasting off turning into a dinging star in the sky. After this Alfred did more of his epic laugh.

"No one messes with the hero and his friends! Now were off!" Alfred and China then ran torwards route 25. Leaf then just sat there in shock trying to digest what just happened today.

* * *

><p>Gary pulled him self out of the water gasping for breath. He walked a bit further in the forest until he was in a clearing. There he started to dry off his clothes. All of a sudden Gary felt like something was watching him. Something very very very evil. He looked behind him and saw the bushes move. He thought he heard something to his left and looked there quickly see a white blur and then have it vanish in the bushes again. He then shakily moved to the center of the clearing and prepared to fight off whatever dark thing was coming torwards him. (Foreshadowing)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you can tell what movie was slightly parodied in this chapter you impress me.<strong>


	8. Gary Returns

"We finally made it to route 25! And we got a special gift." Alfred shouted happily as he held up the golden nugget he just won.

"Now let's go get the others and more gym badges so I can become the hero faster!" He and China continued to walk down route 25 when they heard a scream from the woods on the left.

"That sounded like that Gary kid aru!" Said China with Shock.

"He might need a hero! Come on!" America and china then ran torwards the sound of the screaming.

* * *

><p>Gary was in the fetal position in the forest clearing. The mysterious evil thing was coming closer and he had doubt that his Pokemon would be able to fight it. He closed his eyes and braced for it to attack. He never expected to hear. "Don't worry the <em>hero<em> is here!"

Gary opened his eyes and saw America and China randomly fall down from the sky and land safely in front of him.

"Alfred? Where did you come from and how did you just randomly fall from the sky?"

"Never mind that where here to help you!" America said while giving Gary a thumbs up. The bushes started shaking louder and faster.

"It's coming!" Came Gary's fearful voice as he hid behind a random rock. The thing in the bushes raised it's head letting America and China see what (or who) it was.

"Russia!"

"Russia aru!" America and China both shouted suprised.

"Da?" Russia said in response.

"Oh America I finally found you! And it looks like you found some of the others too. We can become commrades again! Then you and the others can also become one with me da?"

"Yeah I found some the others and we even got some gym badges and no we are not becoming one with you! Uhh but Russia what were you doing?" Russia thought for a minuet for a good excuse to tell America.

"Daaaaaa? Oh. I was just looking for you. In no way was going to scare that poor frightened kid out of boredom." America after hear this then looked behind him to see how Gary was doing behind his rock.

"Hey come on out. Everything's cool man." Gary carefully stepped out of his hiding place and examined the thing that was terrorizing him.

"Did you beat whatever was out there?"

"No dude it's just my Pokemon Russia!"

"What!"

"Yeah I'll show you!" Alfred took out his pokedex and pointed it at Russia to show Gary about him.

_Russia the violent Pokemon. Type Ice/Dark. Abillity Intimidate-Lowers opponet's attack. Due to it's incredibly sad and and bloody child hood this Pokemon has mentaly cracked and is bi-polar. It eminates a dark aura and attacks enemies with these malevolent feelings. The only thing this Pokemon fears is it's sister Belarus. Attacks Lead Pipe-Steel, Dark Pulse-Dark, Blizzard-Ice, Vodka-Normal._

"S-so this is another one of your Pokemon?" Gary asked with alittle bit of terror.

"Yeah ha ha!" Alfred did more of his tradmark laugh. While he was doing this Gary casualy glanced behind him to get a better view of Russia. Said Pokemon was glaring at him and giving off His trademark dark aura. Gary quickly pulled his head back so Alfred was once again blocking the view.

"So any way Alfred how many Pokemon have you caught? I caught 45! There everywhere in grassy feilds." Gary came back to his usual ways with his smirk and I'm superior to you voice.

"Only five! I'm more concerend with training the ones I have instead of catching so many."

A typical answer that I woul expect from you. Any way since we're both here why don't we battle?"

"Sure!" Alfred said in his usual cheery tone not caring about what Gary just said before. Alfred summoned Russia back to his pokeball and got ready for Gary to send out his Pokemon.

"Go Eevee!" Gary shouted as he threw his Pokeball. It landed on the ground making Evee materialize on the battle feild.

"All right China I choose you!" China lept on the battle feild with an "Aru!"

"Eevee use Quick attack!" Eevee charged straight at China at blinding speed. Eevee rammed directy into China's torso knocking him down.

"Hey no fair China use Wok Smash." China ran at Eevee and lifted his wok above his head.

"Eevee use flash!" Eevee suddenly expelled a bright flash of light temporaly blinding China and sending him staggering back.

"Now Eevee use take Down!" Eevee ran at the recovering China ramming into him with the owered up version of takle sending China flying back screaming "Aiyah!"

"Yeah that's the way to do it Eevee! Huh?" Gary stopped and noticed something. Eevee was on the ground panting heavily. He knew that Take Down had recoil damage but he didin't expect it to be this bad. Worse yet China got up and brushed dirt off himself and looked as though npthing had really happened.

"I don't understand!" Yelled a confused Gary. THis answered by more Alfred's heroic laugh but this was in a more taunting tone at Gary.

"China's a Steel type Gary! This means that all of Eevees normal type attacks hardly do anything against him and he has high defense on top of that. Also that recoild dmamage that Eevee took does extra due to China's steel type."

Gary thought about this then realized that he completely forgot about the steel type since the only steel type in Kanto is Magnemite.

"I won't be out smarted by someone like you! Eevee use Tackle thay can't take his forever and they can't get a hit in!" Eevee ran at China knocking him back again. China got back up but was knocked down again by another tackle by the fast Eevee.

"America I don't think that we can win this aru. Eevee is to fast." China said to America in the language they could only understand.

"Don't give up China We can do this! You fought in world war two and beat up two men with cooking utensils. Show Gary that fighting side of you."

"Let's finish this. Eevee use Skull Bash!" Gary commanded. Eevee ran at China lowering it's head for maximum damage. China thought about what Alfred just said and his words touched him. He would fight to show Gary how strong him, Alfred, and the rest of the team were. China felt something grow inside of him until he shot out a wad of purple poisonous sludge at Eevee. The sludge traveled directly at Eevee who gave a shocked look before getting a face full of sludge.

"What!" Yelled both Alfred and Gary at the same time. The pokedex turned on to give new information about China.

_China has learned sludge._

Alfred's eyes lit up at China's the newly learned attack.

"Yeah we're so awesome!" Alfred shouted before doing his hero laugh.

"Eevee are you all right?" Eevee got up and responded with a "Ve"

"All right then use Quick attack again!" Eevee obeyed Gary and begain charging at blinding speed at China again.

"Quick China use Sludge on the ground!" China unsure what Alfred was planning obeyed and shot purple Sludge all over the ground. Eevee who was running straight at China slipped on the sludge and slid right into a tree just like Alfred wanted. (Well the tree part was extra)

"Now China use Ladle through!" China threw his ladle at the weakend Eevee hitting him on the head and knocking him out.

"Eevee return" Gary said solemnly as Eevee was returned to his Pokeball.

"You just got lucky. Get ready for my next Pokemon Alfred! Go Geodude!" Geodude came on the battle feild with a "Dude!"

"Alright then China return!" China lept back behind Alfred waiting for the next to fight.

"Go Britain!" Alfred threw Britain's pokeball summonig Britain on the feild with a "You git!"

"It looks like you caught a new pokemon. Well it dosen't matter becuase I'm still going to beat you and-"

"Britain use water gun." Alfred interupted Gary. Britain shot a blast of water out of his mouth hitting Geodude instantly knocking him out. Gary just stood there with a shocked look as Alfred did more of his laugh.

"Looks like Iggy just pwned your ass!" He announced triumphiantly. Gary just returned his Geodude.

"All right then go Wartortle!" The evolved form of Squritle came onto the battle feild.

"Britain return! Go Italy!" A bright light summoned Britain back to his pokeball. Alfred then threw Italy's pokeball sending him out saying "Paaaasssttaaaaaa!" Italy stood on the battle feild with his usual smile. That is until he saw Wartortle.

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin on that weak pokemon!" Wartortle went into his shell and spun rapidly at Italy. Italy at seeing this had his warrior instincts kick in. Meaning he ran away from the rapid spin at a speed rivaling the speed of sound. Wartortle kept following Italy and was only able to keep up since he was faster in rapid spin.

Italy was so concentrated on running away from Wartortle he didn't notice the rapidly decreasing distance between him and a tree. Luckily at the last second Italy realized he was about to hit a tree and got out of it's way. Wartortle was not so lucky and hit said tree. Wartortle peeled off and had swirls in his eyes as he staggered dizzily.

No Wartortle!" Screamed Gary.

"Yeah now Italy I want you to try a quick attack!" Commanded Alfred. Italy nodded his head and quickly ran up to Wartortle ramming into him before quickly running back in fear. However this was enough to defeat him as he fell down on the ground.

"Wartortle return!" Gary saide as he returned Wartortle back to his pokeball.

"Go Abra!" Abra appeared on the feild while what looked like sleeping.

"Italy return! Go Russia." Italy was sucked back in his pokeball and placed back in Alfred's bomber jacket pocket. Alfred then took out Russia's pokeball and threw it sending Russia out on the battle feild with his battle cry "Da."

"All right Abra use teleport!" Gary commanded but Abra just stood there doing nothing. The two trainers sat in silence for awhile until Alfred broke it.

"Is that all Abra can do?"

"Yeah thats the only attack he knows."

"Then let's finish this up Russia use dark pulse!" Russia started glowing his evil purpile aura before sending out a dark beam that hit Abra dead on knocking him out. Gary returned Abra to his pokeball and looked down in shame.

"Russia return."

Russia was sucked back into his pokeball which Alfred put away. Alfred then did a fist pump in the air at his victory.

"Yeah we won again! Now let's go get the other gym badges and beat the elite four so I can become the pokemon champion and hero!" Alfred and China then ran off leaving Gary with one question. How could someone like that possibly beat me?


	9. The Poke Freak

America continued walking through route 25 doing his usual laugh.

"Come on China let's get going to get that third gym badge!" After this Alfred ran faster and China did to in order to keep up. Soon they both stopped when they saw a giant light house with a small cottage next to it on top of a hill next to a beach.

"Do you think anyones in there aru?"

"I don't know but let's go check it out." American and China ran up the hill until they reached the cottage. America then started knocking on the door until it ominously opened up by it's self. China was about to step in when America stopped him.

"Wait dude. What if it's haunted and there's ghosts in there and they try to eat our faces."

"America I hight doubt that especially the face eating part." America still had a look of worry on his face.

"Fine. America if your so scared why don't you send out a pokemon that's strong against ghosts."

"That's a great idea dude. Now let's see. Japan told me that ghost and dark types are good against ghost types." America then looked for the three pokemon he had that were good against the ghost type.

"Ha found the perfect one. Go Britain!" America threw the pokeball making Britain come out of it and materialize in front of him with a "You git!".

"America what is that you want?"

"China and I want to go into that house but we think it's haunted."

"You think it's haunted." China corrected.

"Yeah whatever. So any way why we need you is that if any ghost come out your ghost type will be super effective against them." Britain made a sigh because he would much rather stay in his pokeball and drink tea and eat scones. (Which Britain thought were delicious even though they were badly burned in the third degree)

"All right."

"Yeah! Now let's go everybody!" The three stepped into the cottage. It was completely dark with the only light being that from the door. As America looked around he noticed what looked like research papers papers all across the floor. He then noticed a desk with a computer on it and a few books beside the computer.

"Hey let's go check that out." The three walked over to the desk with the computer. America was about to turn it on when a voice called out "Stop! Don't touch that!" The three looked around for the voice. It sounded like it had a british accent but more calmer than Britain.

"Over here!" The voice said. The three looked over the computer to see a Clefairy standing in the middle of the room.

"Did you just talk?" Questioned America.

"Yes!"

"Holy crap! I must be going crazy because I"m seeing your imaginary friends Britain!" Alfred called out.

"No that's not one of them! And there real not imaginary!"

"Alright just listen to me for a minute." The Clefairy had slight annoyance in his voice since the two ignored him.

"I need your help, I'm really human." The three just gave him blank stares.

"Stop looking at me like that. I screwed up an experiment and it turned me into a pokemon. Now I'm going to step in that machine over there. When I'm inside hit the blue button on the computer."

"Hey wait-" America started but the clefairy was already standing in the machine.

"Well let's see how this goes." America pressed the blue button on the computer, however instead of getting the correct result an error message appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Shit!<strong>

**Windows has screwed you over. Hit any button to continue. you can try to recover data but it probally won't work since windows is currently f***** up form **

**error122+-9/aadsdfbinsertlemonpie/+++thecakesalie1234E=124111000022++++Thebirdtheword++++++111000111.**

**Have a nice day. **

**options **

**delete windows?**

**(Yes) (Sure) (beam me up scotty) **

* * *

><p>America's eye started twitching violently after reading this, and China at seeing this talked to him to try to get him to calm down.<p>

"America. Let's take a deep breath and calm down ar-"

**"DAMN YOU WINDOWS!"** America screamed breaking the sound barrier in fact-

* * *

><p>Bill Gates woke with a start in his six million dollar mansion sweating bullets.<p>

"What is it Mr. Gates?" Asked his assistant over the intercom.

"There is a disturbance in the windows." He said ominously.

* * *

><p>America pounded on the computer with his fist with Britain and China holding onto either side of him trying to get him to calm Suddenly the machine that the Clefairy stepped in made a few electronic beeps and other sounds before lighting up and making an orb of light travel from the machine to another one on the left side.<p>

"Hey I did it! I knew my amazing computer skills would fix it!" America yelled happily shaking off the extreme anger he had just a minuet ago. China and Britain could only roll their eyes and sigh at their friend.

The machine on the left side opened up to reveal a boy.

"Thank's for that man I owe you one. My names Bill by the way."

"My names Alfred F. Jones pokemon hero and soon champion!"

"Oh great! Now it's pokemon hero!" Britain added his cynicism.

"Shut up!" Alfred shouted at him.

"Hey who are the other's around you?" Asked Bill interrupting the two.

"Huh? Oh these are my pokemon. This China my starter and my other pokemon Britain."

"Oh you must be a trainer then. Have you used my storage system?"

"What?"

"I guess that's a no. You see a trainer can only have six pokemon onthem at one time, but with the storage system I invented your pokemon will either be transferred to your P.C stored as data or sent to Professor who gave you your pokedex."

"Impressive dude!"

"There's also something new that I have been working that will revolutionize pokemon storage. I can give it to you if you want."

"Really?" Alfred's eyes sparkled (but in a more cooler and less girly way than certain vampires) with happiness at hearing this .

"There's just one catch." Alfred's smile disappeared.

"You have to beat me in battle."

"Alright let's do it!"

* * *

><p>"So how does this work?" Alfred asked Bill.<p>

"I want to see how you do against a type disadvantage. You send out one of your pokemon and I'll send out one of mine that has an advantage over it. If you can beat me I'll you your prize."

"Alright man. Go Britain!" Alfred threw his pokeball summoning Britain out with a "You git!" Bill took out a pokedex and examined Britain with it.

"Let's see. Britains a water type so I'll send out Jolteon!" Bill threw his pokeball making Joleteon appear.

"Britain use water gun!" Britain shot a forcefull blast of water out of his mouth that headed straight for Joleteon.

"Joleteon use use thunder shock!" Jolteon discharged electricity from it's body and shot it at the water gun instantly destroying it.

"Now Joleteon use thunder shock on Britain." Jolteon blasted electricity right at Britain. The electricity traveled in an arc before connecting with him sending him flying back.

"Alright, Britain try using a hex attack!" Britain nodded taking out a a black wizard robe out of apparently no where. He did the same with his spell book he took out. He chanted a few lines into his spell book which no one area could really quite make out but sounded vaguely like something about Dumbledore and Dora the Explorer with Randy Jackson, Mr. T thrown in for good measure.

A purple-blackish beam shot out of the book and headed for Jolteon conneting with the pokemon sending it flying back. It skidded across the ground and landed right in front of Bill.

"Jolteon are you okay?" The electric pokemon got up gritting it's teeth and gave a confirming "Jolt."

"All right then, use Pin Missle!" Jolteon nodded as it body began glowing green and it's already sharp fur started to stand on edge and piont toward Britain. Green glowing needles suddenly shot out of it's fur and headed with blinding speed toward Britain.

"Hurry, dodge it Britain!" Alfred shouted. Britain nodded but it was to late the needles shot into Britain torso knocking him down at Alfred's feet.

"Britain No!" Alfred shouted at the semi-conscious Britain. Birtain layed on the ground with his eyes half opened and covered in dirt splotches (but no blood. This is pokemon).

"I-is this end?" Questioned Britain always one for over-dramatic but effective endings.

"No it isn't!" Came a high and squeaky voice above him. Britain opened his eyes and gasped as well as Bill and Alfred at what they saw. Flying high above Britain and swooping down towards was the infamous Flying-Mint-Bunny.

"Flying-Mint-Bunny what are you doing here?" Asked Britain standing up seeming recovered to greet his old friend.

"I saw you were having trouble in a battle so I flew right over here to help you."

"Oh that's so sweet of you." As Britain and FMB (Flying-Mint Bunny abbreviated) talked Alfred and China along with Bill stood there with their mouths agape.

"I-I-I don't believe it! That thing actually exists?" Shouted a surprised/confused/awed Alfred.

"Of course he's real and I'll show you his power and how useful he can be in battle." Alfred's pokedex beeped so he tokk it out and opened it to see what it said.

_Britain has learned summon._ Was what the text box in the pokedex said. Alfred closed it put it back in his bomber jacket pocket and did his triumphiant laugh.

"My awesomely awesome pokemon has learned a new move! Now Britain use summon!" Alfred then pointed dramatically in front of him. Britain smirked and turned to FMB.

"Alright Flying Mint Bunny make me proud-_and look good in front of America_." Britian added the last part in a whisper.

"I will Britain." Flying Mint Bunny flew in front of Britain and floated there in a fight stance Bill, Jolteon, Alfred, and China all waited in anticipation for what would happened. Suddenly Flying Mint Bunny's eyes got bigger and his mouth became exaggerated and red lined. Then in an unusally deep and masculine voice he shouted.

"Shoopdawoop. I'MA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!"

"What the hell?" Questioned Bill but he only got that far when FMB shouted "BLAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG" unleashing a might beam of energy from it's mouth. Alfred, China, and Bill could only watch as the laser beam enveloped Jolteon and they couldn't see it anymore for he was inside the beam. When it ended Jolteon was black and smoking. It then collapsed in exhalustion.

"Jolteon return." Said Bill as a red beam shot out of his pokeball and sucked Jolteon in.

"Haha We won! We won! Shouted Alfred happily as Britain and FMB came over to him.

"I told you they were real you bloody git." Said Britain smiling that he got to show Alfred that his friends do exist and he impressed him.

"Yeah that's great in all, but can you send him away? Things are starting to get to weird around here."

"Oh sure. Flying Mint can you go back and play with captain Hook and Uni?"

"Alright Britain, but remember I'll always be around if you ned me." With that Flying Mint Bunny vanished. But not in any exciting way. There was no puff of smoke, or loud crack the creature simply disappeared as if it never existed to begin with.

"Hey Alfred that was a great battle." Said Bill walking over to Alfred congratulating him.

"Thanks dude, but what was that thing you wanted to give me?"

"Oh that right. I promised to give my new project I've been working on. Here give me your pokedex and it will only take a minuet." Alfred handed Bill his pokedex who took it and started messing with the mechanics and wires of it.

"All right this goes here and that goes there. Re-arrange these wires install this new button." He mumbled to himself.

"Ah-ha done. Here's your up-graded pokedex!" Bill handed Alfred his pokedex who opened it and checked to see what was improved about it. Sadly he didn't find anything new about it except for an extra button.

"What exactly did you do to improve it?"

"Oh well you see as I said before a trainer can only carry around six pokemon any more than that will be transferred to the P.C storage system of sent to the Professor who gave you your pokedex. With this new up-grade you'll be able to swap your pokemon on the go no matter where you are. Just hit this button and a list of your pokemon currently in your storage will appear on your pokedex. Just select one and another list will appear of the pokemon currently in your party. Choose one of those and your two pokemon will be switched with no need to vist a P.C!"

"Wow thanks dude!"

"Oh and one more thing take this too." Bill handed over a red ticket to Alfred placing it in his hand.

"That's a ticket to the S.S Anne. They invited me to their party but I can't stand fancy people and their finger sandwiches so why don't you go instead?"

"Really thanks man! Now let's go China and get that next gym badge and find the others!" China and Alfred walked away from Bill's house and towards Cerulean cape actually doing a relatively normal exit. For once in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow it's been a long time since I updated this. Just to let you know I'm not dead and neither is this fic. <strong>**You don't have to worry about me **abandoning **this. I never plan to it's my most popular story on this site. I'll keep on writing this until pokemon ends which judging that there are now 600+ creatures I might be writing this until I'm in my eighties. **

**As a side note I'll be putting random but interesting pokemon trivia at the bottom of each chapter now starting in CH10 or 11.**


End file.
